


Caught in Their Web

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Series: The Rebel King, The Trash Prince, and the Princess [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual John Murphy (The 100), F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, OT3, Police Officer Bellamy Blake, Polyamory, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Officer Blake gets called to an apartment at the end of his shift, in which screams and threats of murder were heard. It's not what he thinks.





	Caught in Their Web

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)   


It had been a quiet October night.  
Their shift was ending and the worst they had was a drunk.  
Bellamy was looking forward to going home and taking a nice long shower.  
His feet were cold and so were his hands.  
Miller was looking forward to crawling into bed with his boyfriend.  
Bellamy raised his coffee to his lips.  


"How was your date last night?"  
Bellamy frowned.  
"It was okay. Not my type."  
"And here I thought everyone was your type."  
Bellamy rolled his eyes.  
"Bree was sweet. Riley is good. I don't know. I'm kind of tired of messing around."  
Miller nods.  
"So you want something serious."  
Bellamy thinks about his sister and how happy she looked at her wedding. At how Miller, who hates mornings, will wake up early to make breakfast for his boyfriend.  
He nods.  
"I do."  
That was when their radio crackled.  
_ We received a domestic call at 102 Morgan. Neighbors reported hearing yelling and multiple bangs. _

Bellamy and Miller exchanged a look, one last call before it was time to go home.  
"Miller and Blake are near."

They turned on the siren and sped off.  
Domestics were always tough situations.  
Bellamy hated them with a passion, especially when kids were involved.  
It reminded him too much of his mother. 

* * *

As he drew near the apartment door, Bellamy heard a female voice yelling.  
"Murphy! John! John Murphy! I'm going to kill you! Come back here you little.."  
There was a loud crash and Bellamy and Miller exchange a look before Miller nodded.  
They burst the door down.  
"Hands in the air."  
When he and Miller burst down the door he didn’t expect to see a half-dressed blonde girl swinging a frying pan in one hand and a shoe in the other standing on the kitchen counter. 

When the door flew up, she screamed and spun around, dropping the shoe, and nearly falling over the edge of the counter and he rushed to steady her.  
It put him face to ass with her and he could hear Miller snicker behind him.  
"Omg!"  
He backed right away and her cheeks were red and Bellamy was sure his face matched hers.  
She pointed a frying pan at him and Bellamy is reminded of the blonde hair princess in Octavia's favorite movie.  
"Who are you? Why are you in my apartment? Why did you break my door?"  


Then she froze and Bellamy watched the realization of who they were, appear on her face.  
She clears her throat and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.  
She's pretty, her long blonde hair tied into a messy braid with strands of hair coming out of it. She's wearing a simple blue t-shirt and he swallows hard at her bare pale legs.  


"Can I help you, officers?"  
Miller clears his throat after he realizes that his partner was too busy checking out the blonde girl.  
"Ma'am."  
She wrinkles her nose and Miller understood. It was weird to call someone his age, ma'am.  
He continues on.  
"We received a call claiming there was a disturbance going on and your neighbor was concerned that a murder was taking place..."  
She let out a light laugh and her eyes flicked to Bellamy and Miller was pretty sure he could see the hearts in Bellamy's eyes.  
"A murder... I'm pretty sure that killing a spider isn't a crime."  


Bellamy and Miller exchange looks.  
"A spider?"  
Miller mouths to him and Bellamy smirks.  
He likes her attitude.  
She glares at something in the corner of the kitchen.  
Then she screams and jumped from the counter, the frying pan in her hand dropping to the ground.

She bends down to pick up the pan, muttering to herself and Bellamy can't help himself but his eyes drifted down to her ass that is covered by a pair of light blue boyshorts.

* * *

Miller rolls his eyes as he sees where Bellamy was looking.  
Wasn't his friend just saying that he wanted something serious?  
"Why don't you let us handle the spider?"  
Bellamy holds out a hand for the frying pan and she hands it over to him and he shivers where their fingers brush.  
She nods and Bellamy feels a surge of protectiveness swell through him as she passes by him, she's so small.  
Miller picks up a nearby flip flop and hands Bellamy a shoe and Bellamy places the pan on the kitchen counter.  
And the officers square off with the spider.

* * *

Clarke hates spider and she wants to leave the kitchen as the police officers get to work but she also wants to check out the hot police officer in action.  
He's tall with tan skin and freckles all over his face. His hair is curly and she wants to run her hands through it.  
She wishes Murphy was here to see him.  
Her roommate and friend with benefits would have a field day if he laid eyes on the police officer.  
She knew that he would be right there with her lusting over the freckled police officer.  
Her eyes drifted south and she bit her lip, wondering if he had freckles anywhere else.  
She tugged on the neckline of her shirt, feeling really hot.  
She has so many questions but her main concern was the death and destruction and annihilation of the spider currently in her kitchen.  
She wasn't the only one with a lot of questions.  


Bellamy had a lot of questions too.  
_What was the girl's name._  
_Was she single?_  
_And how on earth did he a police officer end up trying to kill a spider.  
_ Were just a few in his mind. 

* * *

Miller sees the spider make a mad dash across the ceiling towards Clarke and he calls out,  
"Bellamy!"  
Clarke shrieks and Bellamy makes contact with the spider, and there is a loud squishing sound and Clarke makes a face as she trembles.  
She really hates spiders.  
Bellamy placed the shoe down and washes his hand before going over to her.

Miller meanwhile sweeps the spider in the dustpan he found and tosses it in the trash.

"Let's sit."  
She sits down and Bellamy and Miller sit down across from her.  
It seems silly to ask her questions when clearly no crime (besides the murder of a spider) has taken place but Miller can tell that his friend finds the blonde girl attractive and the least he can do is play wingman.  


"So we received a call about the murder of a Murphy? Which I am now guessing was the spider? We heard you call the name out earlier? "  
She wrinkles her nose in confusion and Bellamy is taken back by how blue her eyes are and by the mole near her lip.  


"Murphy is my roommate, Officer..."  
"Miller and this is my partner Officer Blake."  
Bellamy slides in smoothly, years of flirting coming back to him.  
"We were told and we also heard you say you were going to kill him."  
Her cheek turn pink as he smirks at her.  
How can this man be both hot and cocky?  


She crosses her legs and this time she smirks as she watches his eyes land on them.  
His eyes drift upwards, pausing for a second on her chest, and he turns pink when their eyes meet.  
"Officer Blake, I was calling for Murphy to help me kill the spider."  
She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear again and Bellamy wants to undo her braid and fix it for her.  
He also wants to undress her and take her to bed but that's a different story.  
"Where is your roommate?"  
"Clarke! Clarke Griffin! Where are you? What the hell happened in my kitchen!"  
"I'm right here."

All three them looked up and Clarke rolls her eyes as Murphy appears.  
Bellamy blinks, if he thought that Clarke was gorgeous, her roommate was equally as attractive.  
He was tall with dark hair and a devilish smirk. He had only on a towel that was loosely wrapped, low on his waist, revealing the hint of a tattoo.  
"Nice of you to come out when’s it’s all over."  
Murphy glares at her.  


"What the hell took place in my kitchen, Clarke? You know the kitchen is my domain.  
Clarke looked at the ground, cheeks pink.  
Murphy turns to look at the two men sitting across from Clarke and his eyes widen.  
How on earth did he miss the two police officers sitting on his couch, especially when one of them looks like a Greek god come to life?  
“Well hello, officer.”  
He winks at the curly-haired officer and he sees Clarke blush and it hits him that Clarke found the officer just as attractive as he did.  
This would be fun.  


Bellamy could feel giant blush and he could hear Miller snickering.  
Miller couldn't wait to tell Jackson, and Monty, and Jasper, and the others.  
Leave it to Bellamy to get hit on by a pair of roommates.  


"John Murphy."  
“Bellamy Blake.”  
He holds out a hand and Murphy shakes it one hand holding onto his towel.  
Murphy is impressed by his grip and he winks at Clarke, who bites her lip, shaking her head.  


Bellamy can't help but watch the water trickle down Murphy's chest and Miller clears his throat.  
It was official his friend was an idiot smitten with a pair of roommates.  
They all turn to look at him, the three of them forgetting that Miller was in the room.  


“Mr. Murphy, as I was telling Ms.Griffin, your neighbor said that they heard screaming and a few death threats as well as some crashes and thought there was a murder taking place.”  
Clarke tugs on the end of her braid, her cheeks bright red and Murphy snorts and leans over to press a kiss to her hair.  
He tugs on her braid.  
“Spider?”  
She scowls at him.  
“Like you would have reacted any better.”  
Murphy shrugs, agreeing with her statement.  
The last time he saw a spider he had to call Emori to deal with it.  


“Anyways Ms. Griffin was calling out your name and then saying that she was going to kill you.”  
"After all we been through? I thought we had something special Clarke."  
Murphy gasps, raising a hand to his chest and Clarke punches him in the arm.  
“I was yelling for you!”  
“I had music playing.”  
“Oh, great so I could have been murdered and you wouldn’t know cause you have music playing!”  
"Don't be so dramatic! If you died I would obviously avenge you."  
"If you avenged her, I would have to arrest you."  


It came out before Bellamy could think and Murphy grins and Bellamy feels a jolt in his stomach.  
"Feel free to arrest me and Clarke any time Officer Blake."  
Murphy winks and sits down on the edge of the couch's arm.  
He swings an arm around Clarke's shoulder and covers her ears loosely.  
"She's got a thing for men in uniform."  
It's a loud exaggerated whisper that causes Miller to snort, Clarke to bury her head into her hands and for Bellamy's eyes to widen.  


Clarke can feel her cheeks turn red and she jumps up.  
"Anyone want water?"  
She doesn't wait for an answer and heads to the kitchen and drains an entire glass of water.  
She tugs on the neck of her shirt and two hands settle on her waist.  
"How wet are you?"  
She twists her head and gives Murphy a sweet sugary smile.  
"How wet are you?"  
She runs a hand down his now dry chest, down to the towel around his waist.  
Murphy backs her up against the counter and presses against her and her eyes flutter close.  
"You like the idea of Officer Blake handcuffing you to the bed, don't you?  
Clarke nods and Murphy bends down to press a quick kiss to her lips.  
"I'm going to put some pants on. Entertain Officer Blake. Officer Miller went to the bathroom." 

Clarke comes back with two glasses of water to find Officer Bellamy Blake looking at her picture frames. She takes the chance to admire him.  
He was extremely attractive and never has she been so flustered. She was used to being the one that made people flustered.  


Murphy wraps his arms around Clarke and his fingers fiddle with her shirt's hemline.  
"Officer Blake?"  
Bellamy spins around to find that John Murphy had exchanged his towel for a pair of black pajama pants and that his fingers are slowly raising Clarke's shirt.  
He swallows hard, his mouth really dry.  
"I think the officer likes what he sees."  


Clarke doesn't say anything.  
Murphy has done this before, and it has resulted in some fun threesomes- Roan, Raven, Bree.  
Clarke squeezes his hand and she turns to look at him.  
"Murphy."  
She tries to tell him that she doesn't want just to sleep with Officer Bellamy Blake, she wants to take him out to dinner and hold his hand and have him kill the spiders that ever enter her home.  
Murphy looks at her and he dips his head down and presses a quick kiss to her neck, understanding her the way best friends do.  
Clarke is the only girl he's ever loved besides Emori but he wants her to be happy, even if it meant watching her live happily ever after with someone else. He just hopes that he gets the chance to have a threesome.  


Miller shakes his head in the bathroom, he can't believe that his friend, famous for threesomes in college is so flustered around these two.  
It's sad really.  
But also sweet.  
It seems like Bellamy had met his match.  
But he's tired, he wants to go home to Jackson and crawl into bed with his boyfriend and sleep.  
So he stands up and marches to the kitchen and there on the refrigerator is a notepad.  
He finds a pen and in pink pen writes out Bellamy's name and number.  


He hands the paper to Murphy. "I'm sorry, but it's lates and our shift ended abotu an hour ago. Feel free to use this number, his only friends and me, my boyfriend, my ex-boyfriend, his best friend, and his sister. So he's always free when he's not working."  
Bellamy's mouth is open and he has no idea what to say.  
He's not sure if he wants to thank Miller to strangle him.  
He's had his fair of threesomes.  
He has slept with girls.  
He has slept with boys.  
He has slept with people.  
But these two, they are different.  
Murphy passes the paper to Clarke.  
"Here you go."  
He doesn't notice the faint flicker of disappointment that crosses Bellamy's face, but Miller does as does Clarke.  
She wraps an arm around Murphy's waist and raises an eyebrow at Bellamy.  
"John and I, we come as a set. You have to take us both."  
Murphy stiffens and he looks down at Clarke who looks at Bellamy.  


Bellamy smiles.  
"How do you feel about milkshakes and burgers? I know this great place."  
Murphy lets out a breath he doesn't realize he is holding. Then he realizes that Clarke is looking at him.  
He nods and wraps an arm around Clarke's waist.  
"Fair warning, Clarke likes to steal french fries."  
"Good thing, I always carry handcuffs in my car."  
Muprhy burst into laugther as Bellamy's eyes widen adn Clarke buries her head into Muprhy's chest.  
Miller rolls his eyes.  
"Come on, Romeo. I want to get home."  
"We will text you."  
"I would like that."  
The three of them exchange smiles and Miller drives them back to the station, Bellamy on his phone the whole time.  


* * *

Bellamy wakes up to a cold bed and the smell of coffee in the air.  
He slips on a pair of black pajama pants and leaves the bedroom.  
Clarke is sitting on the kitchen counter, his shirt dwarfing her small frame, a mug in her hand.  
Murphy is frying bacon in a pan and he can hear the radio playing at a low volume.  
He blinks when he sees a plate of pancakes on the table, a cupcake lid covering them, keeping them warm.  
“Breakfast?”  
Clakre turns toward him ad gives him a smile and his heart picks up.  
She places her mug on the counter as he walks toward her and she uses her legs to bring him closer to her until her arms wrap around his neck.  
“Well hello, Officer. Sleep well?”  


Bellamy can't help but smile at his girlfriend.  
"Hi princess."  
He kisses her softly and when he pulls away she has a dazed smile on his face.  
"Best sleep I ever had."  
Murphy snorts.  
"You say that all the time."  
Bellamy reaches for his boyfriend and he kisses him softly as Clarke rubs her thumb on Murphy's shoulder.  
Murphy breaks away from him and Bellamy leans in to give him a quick peck.  
"I say it because it's true John."  
Murphy rolls his eyes and turns away but not before Clarke catches the soft smile on her boyfriend's face.  


Bellamy moans softly as Murphy runs a hand absentmindedly through his curls while Clarke sits at the other edge of the couch, sketchbook in hand. There's some criminal show playing in the background and Bellamy feels rellaly happy.  
"Bell?"  
"Yes, princess?"  
There's silence and he opens his eyes to see Murphy raise an eyebrow at Clarke.  
"John? Princess?"  


He sits up and Murphy reaches for one of his hands and Clarke reahes for his other hand.  
"O, says your lease will be up soon."  
He nods, having a feeling where this is going.  
"And Clarke and I, our lease is ending soon too."  
"And we were thinking,,,"  
"Maybe all three of us could find a place?"  
He finishes the sentence and Clarke bites her lip and Bellamy squeezes both of their hands.  
"I would like that, I would love to find a place with both of you."  


Clarke lunges and she's half in his lap and she kisses him while her other hand reaches for Murphy and she pulls away from Bellamy to kiss Murphy and then Murphy pulls away to kiss Bellamy and then they kiss her and it's sloppy and they are grinnign like maniacs.  
Clarke throws her head back and laughs and the two boys look at her.  
"Do you know what this means?"  
"What?"  
"It means that you are killing all the spiders we find in our new house."  
"Pretty sure that's already my job, princess."  


* * *

Several months later, they celebrate Halloween in their new apartment and he watches them stretch spider webs across the rooms he snaps a quick picture, which he posts on his Instagram page that Clarke and Octavia had made for him.  
The caption is short and sweet.  


_ Never have I been so happy to get caught in thier web _  


When Clarke sees it later she kisses him hard and breathless while Murphy laughs as he tugs on Bellamy's shirt.  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope you liked this!


End file.
